Dusks
by Tbrucks
Summary: When Percy is atacked by some unusual monster, he becomes a new monster species. A Dusk. When the gods find out they send him to Tarturas, where he makes some powerefull allies. Please follow and favorite! Disclaimer: I don’t own PJO.
1. Meeting an Old Friend

Percy's P.O.V.  
I was running. Running at an impossible speed. Why, you ask? Simple. The Gods found out that I'm a werewolf/vampire/phenix hybrid, also known as a Dusk. The king of the Dusks, to be exact.  
Yes, I am now a "monster". At least that's what the Gods call me.  
You know what? How about i just start from the beginning.  
Flashback  
"Perseus Jackson," Zeus thundered ( ;) haha!). "You have been found to be a traitor."  
When I processed that, I said something really intelligent, along the lines of, "WHAT!?"  
"You heard us monster, you have betrayed us all!" Ares shouted. I was starting to wonder how they found out about my 'condition'.  
I had been walking around Central Park, when out of nowhere a wolf jumped in front of me. We stared at each other for about a minute, when suddenly a vampire (yes, vampire, not Empousai) fell out of another tree.  
"Stupid phenix" I heard her mutter as she stood up. Then, as if on cue, a phenix swooped down to the ground. The monsters looked at each other, almost like they were having a silent conversation, before they all attacked me. By that time, I had overcome my shock and uncapped Riptide but I could only defend myself. Every time I cut one of them, the wound would heal almost instantly. After about ten minutes of that, the wolf and vampire leapt at me with impossible speed. I felt fangs sink into my neck, and the wolf's sharp canines tear into my thigh. Then, they let go, and I stumbled, and tried to remain conscious, only to feel a fiery beak rip my flesh.  
Then, I slipped into darkness. That had been over two months ago! Well, I guess they were going to find out eventually.  
"I am NOT a monster!" I yelled back. I guess that wasn't the right thing to say, because Zeus then decided that everyone should see my other form. With a flash of lightning, he transformed me into a pitch black wolf, with sea green eyes that had flecks of red in them, and black wings, which were coated in black flames.  
When the other campers (who had been filing into the amphitheater) saw me, they gasped and raised their weapons, Annabeth in the front.  
Wow, they were really stupid. They really thought that the could beat me!? I mean, I'm not usually one to brag, but I've beat hundreds of monsters! Not to mention Kronos and Gaea!  
I growled, but before I could do anything, Zeus raised his master bolt and shot it at me. I dodged it and ran out of camp borders.  
End Flashback  
That was about a month ago, and I was still running from Artemis and the hunt.  
"Just a little longer, then I can stop," I muttered. Suddenly, I smelled a demigod, and I slid to a stop. "Who could that be?" I wondered before turning into a wolf and creeping into the shadows.  
"Who's there?" I heard a familiar voice yell."WHO'S THERE!?!?"  
'But it couldn't be! He died two years ago!' I thought before shifting back into my human form.  
"Michael!?" I shouted.  
"Percy?" I heard Michael Yew yell back. I stepped out of the shadows and asked, "How?"  
"Long story"," he replied.  
"Well, come with me and explain then."  
"Okay... but then tell me about your life these past couple of years."  
"Sounds goo-," I started as I heard the hunters. "Hurry!"  
"What? Okay."  
"Climb up this tree, and follow me," I whispered. "And be quiet!"


	2. Telling Tales

**_Percy's POV_**  
After about ten minutes, I dropped from a tree and walked into a cave, Michael on my heels. We both sat down and Michael started his tale.  
"After the battle in Manhattan, I had been seriously injured. My father saw me and he sent me to his birthplace; Delos. He healed me and I stayed there for about a year and a half, before I started helping demigods get to camp. And here I am now."

"Oooooh. Well I'm glad you're okay now. You want to hear my story?"

"Sure."

And so I started telling what happened after the Titan War. The Giant War, the Romans, Annabeth, my 'friends', my real friends, the Gods, Tartarus, and then the whole 'Dusk' thing.

"Woah," Michael said after I finished. "Can I see you in your dusk form?"

"Sure." I said before I transformed. He stared at me for about five minutes, before saying, "SWEET!"

I changed back and laughed, but it was cut short when I felt an arrow go through my stomach. I looked down, and pulled it out, but not before I was teleported to Olympus with Michael.

\--  


"You will be greatly punished, Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed. "You are sentenced to an eternity in Tartarus!"

"What's so great about it?" I asked. Apparently that was not something I should have said, but I heard laughter coming from two Iris messages. One from each camp.

"Those you believe that he is not guilty, step forward!" Zeus said. I saw Frank and Hazel from Camp Jupiter step forward, Clarisse, Conner, Travis, Leo, and Calypso step forward from Camp Half-Blood, and Michael stepped closer to me.

"Very well! All of you will be sentenced to Tartarus as well!" And with that hit each of us with his Master Bolt, sending us to The Pit.

**Sorry this chapter is short. I'll try to make them longer in the future. Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**Also constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks. Bye **

**-Tbrucks **


	3. An Alliance

**_An Aliance _**

**_Percy's POV_**

When we hit the ground, the first thing that I realized was that Tartarus wasn't as dark and the air wasn't as acidic as the last time I came. I figured that it must have been because I was a "monster", as Zeus says.

I walked over to the others and was about to ask if they were okay, when I heard a voice. "Sup," it said, as I spun around.

The speaker was a man that looked to be about 21, with pitch black hair, black eyes that looked like voids, and a crooked grin. He was about 6 feet 4 inches tall, and was wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He had a sword on his back, a dagger on his belt, and a spear in his hand. I instantly knew who it was.

"Tartarus." I said, glaring at him.

"Perseus." He replied.

"What do you want?" I growled, my sword in my hand.

"No need for weapons Perseus. I want to propose an alliance."

"WHAT!? You try to kill me, and then you want an alliance? Are you crazy?"

"No I'm not crazy, and yes I do want an alliance. I apologize for trying to kill you. I wasn't in my right mind. May I talk to the others though?"

"Only if you swear on the Styx not to harm them at all. Directly, or indirectly."

"I swear on the Styx not to harm them in any way. Directly or indirectly." Thunder rumbled and I nodded.

"Fine. I'm going ." And with that I left my friends.

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

As Clarisse, Michael, Conner, Travis, Calypso, Leo, Frank, and Hazel watched Percy walk off, Tartarus spoke.

"When your friend returns, I recommend you accept his offer. Also, I was serious about my offer. I believe we could help each other."

"We can try, but what offer?" Michael said, shrugging. The other seven agreed, saying, "Yeah."

"You'll see. Do you accept the alliance?"

"Yes" We all went silent and Percy walked back.

"Hey. So... you're probably gonna think that I'm crazy, but I could make you Dusks. That way just being here wouldn't affect you as much. I mean, it's fine if you don't want t-"

"Shut up Prissy. I don't know about the others but I think that it would be cool." Clarisse said, effectively cutting off Percy. Soon everyone else was nodding and saying "yeah."

Percy touched each of them on the shoulder and muttered in Ancient Greek. They all started to glow and soon, they were all Dusks. Their fur was the same color as their hair and their wings matched.

Percy started explaining what they needed to know, like how to change form, what their main weaknesses were, and how to change only one thing, such as staying human, but still having wings.

Once everything was explained, Tartarus spoke to Percy, saying "I would like to bless you. Do you accept?"

"Yes." A beam of red light was blasted at Percy and when it faded, Percy was slightly taller and more muscular and was wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket. He had dark blue jeans and black combat boots. The biggest changes though, were that Percy now had red streaking through his hair and his eyes were now wea green vortexes.

Tartarus began telling Percy what he got because of the blessing, such as how he would be able to master any weapon and that he had better control over all the rivers of here. When he as done, Tartarus snapped and a mansion appeared in front of the group. He then spoke, saying "This is where you will be staying. I have to go now, but I will come spcheck on you later."

**Sorry for the wait. I'll try to be better and update more. Please check out my other stories!**

**-Tbrucks**


End file.
